eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Oath of Social Order
Overview The Oath of Social Order is sworn to protecting the order of civilization, and in this setting, the order that a feudal society has laid out for the masses. Deities grant the Nobility the right to rule. The Nobility grants the Middle Class the right for commerce under the auspicious eye of the Nobility. The Nobility also grants serfs the right to serve when their betters if unable to rise above their station. Laws hold this structure together, and those taking the Oath of Social Order will protect these laws as they are divine and righteous. Without the structure, the world will fall into chaos and barbarism, so it is truly more than noble to defend the structure, the laws and the divine gift that is the hierarchy of social strata from which the world benefits. Paladins swearing the Oath of Social Order are focused on protecting the structure of the world through battle, because they know that without their martial knowledge and ability, there would be only barbarism. Tenets of Social Order The tenets of the Oath of Social Order are drawn from the community of nobility that rules lands near and far. Without regard to nationality or region, the nobles of many lands know that they need to protect their station and the divine structure which granted them their rightful place in society. The tenets are typically set by several local nobles, but they will have commonality with similar tenets drawn by noble groups in distant lands. * Order and Structure: The structure and order of society is the focus of the order. Those who wish to disrupt the order are a threat to civilization and must be stopped. * Élan and Protection of Allies: Given your superlative nature, you must acknowledge and protect those of lower station who are unable to protect themselves. They, too, are members of the order and structure of civilization and as they fight for you, you must protect them as you would civilization itself! Lead with élan and vigor, for you are the beacon against the darkness of disorder. * The Great Resolve: You are the bastion before the open gates of barbarism. If you can strive for victory, you will for there are no others with the resolve and commitment that you will have. Bring forth the demons of chaos for you will defeat them! * Manifest Growth in Power: You have taken the Oath, but you must continue to grow, learn and train. Your first steps are noble, but true nobility is to manifest even more power than what you had when you started. You are a warrior of order, and warriors do not remain stagnant, rather they train and learn and grow so that their enemies will fall even more easily, and your compatriots will identify your true nature and righteousness. Oath Spells Channel Divinity 3rd Level When you take this Oath at 3rd level, you gain the following Channel Divinity options: Sacred Armor: As an action, you can imbue heavy armor that you are wearing with positive energy, using your Channel Divinity. For 1 minute, you add your Charisma modifier to your AC (with a minimum bonus of +1). If you fall unconscious or are no longer wearing the armor, the effect ends. Sacred Shield: As an action, you can imbue a shield that you are holding with positive energy, using your Channel Divinity. For 1 minute, any ranged attack made against a creature that you are friendly to that is within 30 feet of you targets you instead. If you fall unconscious or are no longer holding the shield, the effect ends. Champion Challenge. As a bonus action, you issue a challenge that compels other creatures to do battle with you. Each creature of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, a creature can't willingly move more than 30 feet away from you. This effect ends on the creature if you are incapacitated or die or if the creature is more than 30 feet away from you. Turn the Tide. As a bonus action, you can bolster injured creatures with your Channel Divinity. Each creature of your choice that can hear you within 30 feet of you regains hit points equal to 1d6 + your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) if it has no more than half of its hit points. 7th Level Aura Choice At 7th level, you can choose one of these two auras: Aura of Battle: Beginning at 7th level, the very spirit of battle flows outward from you, causing you to become a supernatural locus point in combat that keeps your allies ever-wary of incoming attacks. Enemies cannot gain advantage on attack rolls against you and creatures within 10 feet of you while you are conscious. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30’. Aura Divine Allegiance: Starting at 7th level, when a creature within 10’ feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to magically substitute your own health for that of the target creature, causing that creature not to take the damage. Instead, you take the damage. This damage to you can't be reduced or prevented in any way. At 18th level, the range of Divine Allegiance extends to 30’. 15th Level Aura Choice At 15th level, you can choose one of these two auras: Aura of the Blessed: You are always filled with divine radiance. All of your weapon attacks will do 1d4 radiant damage on a hit. Aura of the Unyielding: You always gain advantage on saving throws against paralysis or stun. 20th Level Ability Choice At 20th level, you can choose one of these two abilities: Avatar of Battle: At 20th level, as an action, you can channel the spirit of battle and cleave through hordes of opposing enemies as a scythe clearing wheat. For 10 rounds after you hit an enemy with a weapon attack, if that enemy has fewer than 30 hit points, your attack automatically reduces that enemy to 0 hit points. Additionally, for the duration, when you take the Attack action on your turn, after you have finished making your attacks, you can use your bonus action to make a weapon attack against an enemy you have not attacked this turn. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Exalted Champion: At 20th level, your presence on the field of battle is an inspiration to those dedicated to your cause. You can use your action to gain the following benefits for 1 hour: * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from non-magical weapons. * Your allies have advantage on DEX, CON, and STR saving throws while within 30 feet of you. * You have advantage on WIS saving throws, as do your allies within 30 feet of you. * This effect ends early if you are incapacitated or die. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Classes